


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 25 - Reports of My Engagement Are Greatly Exaggerated

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2005-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER:  Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS: To my Beta, Georgia Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 25 - Reports of My Engagement Are Greatly Exaggerated

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 25 - Reports of My Engagement Are Greatly Exaggerated

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Reports Of My Engagement Are Greatly Exaggerated 

Two highways lay before me, 

Which one will I choose? 

Down one lane I find happiness. 

Down the other an aisle of blue. 

There is no one that I can trust, I must decide alone. 

My decision is an awful one, which road will take me home? 

\- "Two Highways" performed by Allison Krauss and Union Station 

November 2, 2003 

Gaines Residence 

Clothes flew by. Books smashed into the walls only to levitate again. Pencils sliced across the room, ripping through scattered papers. One pencil slid into a far corner, slicing through delicate skin. The owner of that skin screamed and clutched at the latest scratch. Shielding her face from the flying debris, she flinched as the whirling tornado flung bruise makers at her naked form. 

"Chloe!" cried Justin. Sprawled out on his bed, he struggled to control the raging storm. Crying openly, he tried all his past centering techniques with no success. Taking several deep breaths, he prayed to a God in which he barely believed. He begged for help. He pled for deliverance. For a moment, in the back of his mind, he felt he connected with something and it calmed his mind. 

As the winds ceased, Justin sat up. Looking at the latest carnage, his eyes were immediately drawn to the cowering figure in the far corner of his room. Still pressed against the walls, clutching her knees, Chloe quietly cried. 

Slipping off the bed, Justin approached her carefully. On the way, he noticed her blouse splayed across the top of his dresser. Snatching it, he knelt in front of her and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." 

Looking up, Chloe saw the regret in his eyes and the blouse in his hand. Taking the blouse, she slowly put it on, wincing at her presently darkening bruises as she pulled the fabric across her skin. Meeting his eyes again, Chloe asked, "Do you see my pants?" 

Jumping up, Justin spun around. Surveying the mess, he finally found her pants stuffed under his bed. Pulling them out, he walked back to her and handed them over. As she pulled the denim past her thigh, she hissed as the rough material grazed her fresh scratch. As she hissed, Justin searched for the rest of her things. 

Slowly, Chloe pulled her zipper up and exhaled. In front of her, Justin held her shoes and her purse. Taking them, she reminded him, "I have to go pick Lana up at the airport. I promised her." 

"I know," replied Justin. 

Grimacing as her sore arm lifted her butterfly purse onto her shoulder, Chloe inspected her other arm. She could see a very visible bruise darkening by the second on her right forearm. 'How am I going to explain this to Lana?' 

Heading for the door, Justin's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning around, she saw such sadness in his eyes. Her heart broke as he tried to explain like so many times before, "Please forgive me, Chloe. I don't mean to do it. I'd never want to hurt you, but I just lose control and it gets a little harder every time to get it back." 

Nodding, Chloe whispered, "I know." 

Leaning in, she kissed Justin lightly on the forehead before leaving the room. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

Four Hours Later 

Metropolis International Airport 

Terminal One 

Finding Lana seated on a bench outside the baggage claim, Chloe snapped her fingers. Looking up, Lana smiled and stood up inside the circle formed by her many bags. Hugging desperately, they laughed and squealed. Pulling away, they quickly loaded up Lana's luggage and headed for Chloe's car. 

"Sorry, I'm late, but traffic was hell." 

"That's okay. The flight was late so I was only waiting for a little while." 

Arriving at the car, Chloe opened the trunk. Hoisting bag after bag, Chloe asked, "Did you take this much luggage with you?" 

Shaking her head as she handed another suitcase to Chloe, Lana replied, "No. I took one bag. The rest are gifts from Whitney." 

Squeezing in the last bag, Chloe asked, "How is he anyway?" 

Watching Chloe slam the trunk shut, Lana answered, "Better. Not great, but better." 

Getting in the car, they reached for their seatbelts as Chloe inquired, "Did he tell you what happened?" 

Shaking her head, Lana pulled at her fingertips, as she replied, "No. He didn't want to and I didn't push." 

Staring at Lana's hand, Chloe reached out and grabbed her left hand. Pulling it close, she inspected the ring on her ring finger. "What is this?" 

Jerking her hand away, Lana answered, "What does it look like?" 

"It looks like an engagement ring." 

Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, Lana concurred, "Well, that's because that's what it is." 

"Why?" 

"You weren't there Chloe. When I arrived he was in so much pain and he couldn't walk. He was so bitter, but I went and talked to him everyday and accompanied to his rehab. He walked again so fast. Everyone said so. But he was still in so much pain. He told me I was his only solace. He said I was his strength. Once he could walk unattended again, he knelt down and asked me to marry him. How could I say no?" 

Shaking her head, Chloe asked, "Do you love him?" 

"He needs me." 

"That not what I asked. My God, this is marriage. For better or for worse time here. How can you think about doing this if you don't even love him." 

Reaching out, Lana grabbed Chloe's right arm. Holding it up she asked, "Don't act so righteous. Not when you're covered in these." 

Struggling away from Lana, Chloe cradled her arm against her chest. "You don't understand, Lana. With Justin, It's complicated." 

Laughing airily, Lana replied, "Yeah, well, with Whitney, it's simple. He needs me. If you could have seen what he went through, what he's still going through. Everyday, a technician comes in and runs a magnet over his body and then proceeds to dig out the shrapnel. It's painful and it seems to take forever, but Whitney never complains. He's brave and he does it all for me." 

Nodding, Chloe turned on the car. Pulling out of the space and leaving the parking structure, they rode in silence. As she turned onto Route 90, she turned to Lana and said, "I think I understand you, Lana." 

Clutching Chloe's hand, Lana answered, "I know." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

November 3, 2003 

12:03 AM 

Kent Farm 

"Clark. Psst. Clark." 

Shaking off sleep, Clark sat up in bed. Again he heard a tapping at his window and quickly opened the curtains. On the other side of the glass was Laura. Opening the window, he looked down, confirming he was still on the second floor. Looking in Laura's eyes, Clark trailed his eyes down her body until he reached her feet and realized she wasn't standing on anything. 

"How are you doing that?" 

"We can all do it, once we hit a certain level." 

"Level?" 

"Of powers, but it doesn't come naturally. We all have to be taught." 

"How do you learn?" 

"Do lasers come out your eyes yet?" 

"Yeah." 

Patting the windowsill, Laura urged, "Here climb out your window and I'll show you how." 

Cautiously, he climbed out the window. Sitting on the windowsill, he asked, "So, how does one learn this?" 

Placing her hands on his cheeks, Laura answered, "Like this." 

Pressing her forehead against his, Laura closed her eyes. Instantly, Clark heard a buzzing in his ears. Though his eyes were closed, he saw sparks and the most delicious feeling of electricity filled his whole body. He realized that this was the connection he had tried to establish so many times with Lex and a flash of guilt spread over him as he reveled in the sensations. 

Sweetly, Laura whispered, "Don't feel guilty. I only want you for your mind." 

Laughing, Clark relaxed. Leaning against Laura, he suddenly understood. ' _Of course_ , _it_ ' _s so simple_.' 

Pushing away from the windowsill, he hovered next to Laura. Breaking the connection, she floated a foot or two away. Smiling, she watched as Clark spun around and looked down at the ground far below them. As his eyes met hers, she asked, "Can we talk?" 

Nodding, he said, "Sure. Follow me. I know a private place." 

A couple acres passed beneath them before Clark dropped down on the back pasture. Leaning against the wooden fence, he waited until Laura joined him. "I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about." 

Blushing, Laura said, "Yes." 

"Did Ra-Cul send you?" 

"No. I'm here on my own." 

"Why?" 

Reaching over, she placed her left hand over his right hand. As the inscriptions on the rings sparkled, she answered, "This is the first real message from my parents. For the first time, I really feel like they're here. Like they never left me." 

Staring down at the rings, Clark sighed, "It's a trip. That's what it is. You should have seen my Mom when we got home." 

"You really think of them as your parents, don't you?" 

"Yeah, of course. They adopted me. They raised me. " 

Sitting on the fence, Laura looked down at him and observed, "It must have been nice growing up like that, being so precious to someone." 

Sitting on the fence beside her, Clark asked, "It isn't like that with the Coles?" 

Shaking her head, Laura explained, "Don't get me wrong. I appreciate everything Ra-Cul and Zara have done for me, but they have their own children and they always come first." 

"I don't understand." 

"My parents didn't know them well. They knew your parents or so it seems. My Father found out that the Coles were leaving Krypton and he begged Ra-Cul to take me with them. My parents gave them the rings saying it was to remind me of them. Over the years, I've been reminded more than a few times that I took up valuable supplies and space during the trip to Earth. I am their burden, but I'm treated pretty well considering I'm at their charity." 

Looking down at their clasped hands, Laura whispered, "All these years I wondered about them - my parents. What were they like? There are no holograms of my parents, only a few pictures. I wonder what their voices sounded like. Now, I see these rings in action and it's like I'm hearing them for the first time." 

Looking into Clark's eyes, she continued, "Do you remember back in the early days when we could still get hurt?" 

"Yeah. It took an awful lot though." 

Laughing lightly, Laura agreed, "True and yet we still managed to do it somehow. I was so afraid of being the one who exposed us all. I used to pick off my scabs and burn them to ash. When I combed my hair, I'd bite the follicles off the tips of the hair before throwing it away. I felt that I'd been spared a fate bestowed on so many others by Ra-Cul's generosity and I didn't want to become his downfall." 

Looking at Laura's smiling face, he said, "I remember sitting out here in these fields, staring up at the stars. I felt pulled to them, but I didn't know why. My parents didn't tell me that I came from space until I was fifteen. I spent most of my youth hating my birth parents. I thought they abandoned me by the side of the road. I thought I was just a cast-off, some unwanted thing." 

Nodding, Laura commented, "I think that comes with being an orphan. Sometimes, I wonder why my parents didn't want me to die with them. Why they didn't build a ship and take me with them. They could have. My Father was an engineer. He had the skills. I think sometimes that they planned for us to die together and then, at the last moment, couldn't go through with it." 

Sighing, she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Orphans of Krypton. We're not the only ones, y'know. There are a few others with a story like mine, but none with a story like yours." 

Sighing loudly, Clark whispered, "I keep thinking about something Ra-Cul told me months ago. He said that my Father pledged not to leave Krypton - that neither he nor my Mother would leave Krypton. I don't understand why he didn't just do it anyway. I love my parents - the Kents, but I've wondered what my life would have been like if my birth parents had just broken that law." 

Cocking her head to the side, Laura explained, "You don't know?" 

Shaking his head, Clark answered, "No." 

Looking up at the night sky, Laura explained, "They couldn't. It's the Kryptonian way to obey. We follow the rules. We don't break them. That's why Ra-Cul is so confident that you and I will bond someday. It's just not conceivable to him that you will resist." 

Turning toward Laura, Clark cupped her chin, forcing her to face him. "I don't feel for you that way Laura. I don't love you." 

Smiling sadly at Clark, she sighed, "I know you love Lex, Clark. That he loves you as well is extremely plain to see. I'll tell you a secret. I don't love you either. I love Mar-Cul. I have since we were twelve years old and he protected me from the school bullies. The problem is that I have been raised Kryptonian. I am Kryptonian in every sense of the word and that means I will obey. If you go ahead with this engagement, if you reach twenty and decide we should marry, then I'll submit because it's what a Kryptonian does. As Zara told me tonight, one can learn to love and I will learn to forget about Mar-Cul and I will learn to love you." 

"I'm not sure I can go through with this, Laura." 

Placing a hand on Clark's cheek, she whispered, "You're conflicted because you weren't raised as a Kryptonian. You were raised as a Human and that makes you different." 

Jumping off the fence, Laura nodded in the direction of the Kent home. "Come on, we better get back before you're missed." 

Together, they flew over the fields. Laughing along the way at Clark's poorly executed aerial tricks, their lyrical tittering filled the night. At the house, they landed. Clark looked up at his still open window and laughed quietly. Shushing him playfully, Laura smiled as she pulled him into a firm embrace. Their arms wrapped around each other, they stood together for a couple minutes before reluctantly pulling apart. 

Taking a few steps backward, Laura said, "See you around Clark." 

As she flew away, Clark waved. "See you later." 

The sound of a throat being cleared made Clark jump. Turning around he found his father leaning against the front door handrail. Walking up to his Father, Clark shyly asked, "How long have you been standing there?" 

"Long enough to know you can fly now. When did that start?" 

"Laura taught me." 

"I see. So are you going to through with this marriage thing?" 

"I don't think so." 

Wrapping an arm around Clark's shoulders, Jonathan observed, "You don't sound so sure about that." 

At the foot of the steps, he paused and looked Clark square in the eyes. "I know that you and I have never seen eye to eye on Lex. I know you feel some intense feelings for the man, but you're still very young Clark. There's no reason for you to pin down your whole future on your first relationship. It seems to me you have some options now and experience tells me that you'll have more opportunities in the future. Just don't eliminate all your choices just because you want to be loyal to Lex." 

His eyes darting about, Clark ran his hands through his hair until they met at the base of his skull. Looking at his Dad, he asked, "What do you think of Laura?" 

Pausing a moment for the right words, Jonathan replied, "I think she's a nice girl who you probably have a lot more in common with than Lex." 

Looking down, Clark left Jonathan at the foot of the stairs and headed up to his bedroom. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

November 7, 2003 

Kent Farm 

"I let your parents have you to themselves for a while, but it's time we talked." 

Looking up from his telescope, Clark frowned. Standing up, he was silent for a second before waving Lex over. Directing him to look through the telescope, Clark waited until Lex complied before he spoke, "There's a local native American tribe that refers to that constellation as the great wolf. If you look at it just so, you can kind of see it." 

"I see it. It looks like a one-eyed wolf." 

"It didn't always have just one eye," explained Clark. He watched Lex pull away from the telescope as he continued, "Where the other eye should be, is where my planet used to be. The star that made up that eye exploded, destroying the planet, killing everyone on it." 

Looking Clark in the eyes, Lex asked, "Why are you telling me this?" 

He followed Clark's silent form as it crossed the room and sat on the couch. Walking up to Clark, Lex asked, "Are you planning to marry her?" 

Shaking his head, Clark replied, "I don't know, Lex." 

Growing pale, Lex sat down on the couch. Taking a deep breath, Lex whispered, "You don't know. So this is why you haven't tried to see me. I see. Sounds to me like you've already made up your mind. You just don't want to face it." 

Jumping up, Clark spun around. Looking down at Lex, Clark said, "You're wrong. I haven't the foggiest notion of what I'm going to do. All I do know is that I'm seventeen years old and I can't believe I'm being asked to make a decision like this. This affects my whole life. Whatever I choose is going to change the rest of my life. It's insane." 

Smiling sadly, Lex looked up at Clark with sympathetic eyes. "Clark, this is life." 

Quietly, Lex watched Clark sit down beside him. Reaching out he took Clark's hand and said, "I forget how young you are sometimes. That's a mistake on my part and I'm sorry. You're right. It's not fair. But this is life." 

Brushing the back of his fingers across Clark's cheek, Lex asked, "Do you know how old I was when I got engaged for the first time? When I got engaged to Grace?" 

Shaking his head, Clark answered, "No." 

"I was seventeen," whispered Lex. "Grace was sixteen. It was the only engagement that I seriously considered. I really did love her in a way. Yes, there's no doubt in my mind. I would have married Grace." 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

Taking Clark's hand in his own, Lex explained, "To let you know that I understand. I understand responsibility. Do you know why we got engaged so young? No? Because she was pregnant, Clark. With my baby. With my son." 

"Her parents hated the idea, but they hated the scandal more. Engaged, it was still taboo, but at least, they could say we were going to make it right. I was going to make an honest woman out of her. But she wasn't a woman and the pregnancy was too much for her. It was too much for the baby, too. My son was born premature and died minutes later." 

"My God, Lex..." 

Pressing his fingertips to Clark's lips, Lex continued, "I made some poor choices after that. I abandoned Grace to her family. I never even went to visit her in the hospital. My Father buried my son in the family crypt and told me that it was a good thing. I was free. I didn't need to get married. I could go to college and forget about all of it. I was young, but that's no excuse. I made a choice and I ran." 

Running his fingers across Clark's lips, Lex said, "Months later, a little maturity settled in. I tried to reestablish contact with Grace. That was when I found out she had a nervous breakdown and her family had sent her to a hospital to get better. They wouldn't tell me where they sent her. I felt so guilty that I just let it go." 

Taking a deep breath, Lex finished, "So you see, Clark, I do understand. I understand that at a young age we are often expected to be the adults we aren't yet. I also understand how hard those decisions are. As such, I'll do whatever you need me to so that you can make a decision you can live with." 

Lightly kissing Lex's fingertips, Clark whispered, "Thank you, Lex. I think more than anything I need space. When you're here, it's so easy to lose myself in you, but I need to make this decision with a clear head." 

Nodding, Lex stood up. "Call me when you know what you're going to do." 

"I will," replied Clark as Lex turned to the stairs. He watched Lex descend the stairs. As Lex disappeared below the landing, Clark filled with second thoughts. Rushing to the handrail, Clark cried out, "Lex, wait." 

Looking up, Lex said, "Make your decisions, Clark. I'll be waiting." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

November 30, 2003 

Talon Cafe 

"You're a hard girl to find." 

Looking up, Lana saw Clark standing in front of her desert counter. Squealing, she rushed out from behind it and hugged Clark tightly. Wrapping his arms around her, he picked her up causing her to scream and laugh all at the same time. Placing her down on the ground, he grasped her left hand gracefully and said, "So, it's true. You're engaged." 

"I guess I have Chloe to thank for you knowing and yes I am. There's no date set yet though." 

Sitting on one of the barstools, Clark's smile faded as he said, "You know I'm glad to see you, but part of the reason I've been looking for you is that I've got something I need to talk to you about." 

Leaning toward him, she whispered, "Private something?" 

Nodding, he followed her as she led him to her back office. Closing the door, she motioned to the two office chairs. Clark sat in one and Lana sat in the other. Facing each other, she said, "Well, I'm waiting." 

Leaning forward, Clark proceeded to tell her everything she missed. Several minutes later, Lana leaned back in her chair and whistled. "Boy, leave town for a few months and the whole place goes to hell. What are you going to do?" 

Shaking his head, he admitted, "I don't know. I'm torn. I don't want to leave Lex, but if I don't, then I feel like I'm betraying my entire race." 

Resting her chin on her fist, Lana asked, "Is it your entire race you're really worried about?" 

"No. It's my birth parents. This is the one thing I know they wanted for me and it's not a bad thing to want for your child. Ever since I found out they weren't the monsters I always figured they were, I've been trying to embrace everything that they never got a chance to teach me." 

Leaning forward, Lana placed her hand lightly in Clark's knee. "I understand, Clark. Remember when I found my Mother's journals and they sounded so unlike what I was raised knowing about my Mother? Well, this is just like that, Clark. Hearing my Mother's graduation speech made me reevaluate my life. Because of that I opened the Talon." 

"Yeah, but you didn't change everything. You're still with Whitney after all." 

Frowning, Lana countered, "Trust me Clark, I am not the best example for enduring love. How do you feel about Lex?" 

Leaning against the chair back, Clark sighed, "I love Lex." 

Fighting the pain-filled expression that threatened to fill her face, Lana choked out, "Then you have to choose Clark because you can't be all things to all people. You're going to have to decide for yourself who you are and then have the strength not to back down." 

Nodding, Clark stood up. Once Lana stood, he hugged her briefly and said, "Thanks for the advice, Lana." 

Smiling sadly, Lana echoed, "What are friends for?" 

Running a hand through his hair, Clark said, "I think I should go. I have a lot of thinking to do." 

She watched him leave her office. Walking to the office door, she watched him leave the Talon. As the Talon doors closed, she closed her office door. 

Outside, Clark walked down Main Street. He ignored the passersby and concentrated on the paved sidewalks. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he knew that he would be walking for hours. 


End file.
